


Been A Bad Boy

by 24CaratG



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Dom/sub, Hao has been a bad boy, I didnt think i would write this much, I lied its a two shot, M/M, My I outfit for hao, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Punishment, Seventeen - Freeform, Smut, This is dirty, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Very slight gyuhao, fluff later, it gets soft at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24CaratG/pseuds/24CaratG
Summary: Minghao had been out with friends, drunk, and having a great time, grinding on random strangers,  doing shots, dancing on tables. He was also completely unaware that Seungkwan was recording and uploading ever part of their night on snapchat. Minghao knows that he fucked up when he receives a text from Jun.'Home, now.'





	1. Chapter 1

The club music vibrates through Minghao's chest as he walked through the club door. Flashing lights illuminate the dance floor for millseconds at a time, grazing across the surface of the hot, sweaty bodies packed tightly together, moving to one beat.

 

Minghao definetly wasn't used to this. The smell of alcohol and sweat filled the air, along with a hint of marijuana floating lightly in the atmosphere. It was loud and Minghao didn't like the song, the floor by the bar was sticky with wasted drinks, and it was hot. 

 

He'd much rather be at home with Junhui, watching a movie, playing video games, eating, other THINGS. He was most definetly a home body. But tonight, Seungkwan literally dragged him out of his house to come here.

 

"We gotta go out and get drunk Hao!" He had yelled over the phone. "And I'm gonna find a hottie to take home, so you can help me!"

 

Since he was on speaker phone, Jun could hear Seungkwan speaking.  When Hao looked up for approval he realized the man could hear the conversation also.He glanced at Minghao with a questoning look, scooping some cereal into his mouth. He'd just shrugged his shoulders though, turning to walk into the living room to watch tv.

 

"Of course you can go, just be safe and don't drink too much."

 

A small smile crossed Minghao's face. He was excited.

 

"Ok! Let' do it. When are you gonna pick me up?"

 

"Maybe around ten?"

 

"Sounds great, I'll be ready by then."

 

After he'd hung up he immediately went upstairs to try on outfits for that night.

 

Jun followed him per request to help him choose one.

 

The first was a pair of sweat pants and a black tee, chosen by Minghao himself.

 

The look on Junhui's face was almost hysterical.

 

"What's so funny?" Minghao said in a whiny voice. Jun had been laughing for 30 seconds now, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. He only stopped when Minghao stomped his foot angrily (cutely, to Jun) and sat on the bed, defeated. Jun stood up and walked over, standing over him. He ran a hand through Minghao's soft brown hair, stopping to cup his cheeks.

"Baby it's just that," he stoppped to chuckle, "you can't go out wearing that, you have to actually look  _good_."

After that Minghao had tried on a plethora of fits, before they finally decided on one. A long sleeve white shirt, scattered with holes, and white pants, littered with rips from his knees and even close to his upper thighs. He complimented the look with white shoes and silver jewelry, earrings covering his ears, and a long silver necklace.

 

This time they sat reversed, Jun on the bed, legs spread to accommodate Minghao standing between them. His hands bracketed Minghao's hips, holding him still.

 

"I don't know, Jun it's kind of... you know?" He had said, fiddling with his sleeves.

 

"No I don't know, tell me what." He replied sneakily, leaning forward to press a kiss on Minghao's stomach through one of the tiny holes.

 

"You know...," he trailed off, playing with a piece of Juns hair, "too sexy." He finally blurted out, cheeks turning a lightish pink.

 

Jun had only chuckled at him, squeezing at his thighs exposed through the rips of his jeans.

 

"You'e so cute. And what's wrong with you being sexy?" He said, standing up to pull their bodies together.

 

Minghao placed his hands against Jun's chest, avoiding eye contact.

 

"People are gonna look at me, and I'm not gonna be with you."

 

"And? Let them look. It doesn't matter because I'm the one that gets to fuck you and hear you moan and scream when you get home, not them. That all you have to think about."

 

Minghao let out a sigh and burried his face in Junhui's chest, embarrassment gracing his features.

 

"Stop ittt." He'd whined out, voice muffled in the material of Jun's shirt.

 

"Why? It's true." Jun said, stepping away to leave the room. "Also, make sure you eat a little something before you leave, alcohol these days are no joke."

 

At 9:30, as he chewed the last of his sandwich, he got a call from Seungkwan letting him know he was on his way.

 

Minghao was excited but also kind of scared. He couldn't remember the last time he went out without Jun by his side. He told himself it was going to be fun though.

 

This was all before he arrived at the club. Now, he sits alone at the bar while Seungkwan chats up some dude. His shot finally arrives and he downs it in one go, unaware of the recording phone that just so happened to capture his figure as he threw his head back. Seungkwan was providing his followers with a scan of the place, from the bar to the dance floor, showing that he was out and having fun. He posts the snap and puts his phone away, sipping on his water.

 

"When do you wanna go dance?" He yells over the music, moving his shoulders in a silly way. Minghao rolls his eyes and holds up a finger, telling him to wait. He sucks up the rest of his sugary sweet, alcohol filled drink and stands up, trying to fix his shirt so that the holes didn't show too much.

 

The two walk to the dance floor, and the music somehow becomes louder. Minghao gets a tingly feeling in his stomach and his chest feels lighter; he wanted to dance. So he does.

 

He feels his body become loose as he dances with 'kwan, laughing together in their drunkness. As the song changes to something slower, Seungkwan looks at something over his shoulder then disappears, muttering a 'I'll be back'.

 

Minghao didn't really pay attention though, the buzz in his head leading his body to sway to the music. He closes his eyes and dances, feeling the beat surge through his being. He rolls his hips and runs his hands down his body, barely aware of the eyes watching him. He feels a pair of hands on his waist, but he ignores it, too drunk to care. People around them start cheering when the two start grinding to the beat, bodies fitting together under the stares of all the sweaty people. 

 

"Let's give them a show." The man behind him says, leading him up to a table. Minghao nods his head and steps onto the marble top, grabbing a shot from the surface, followed by the stranger. They resume their positions from before, Minghao with the drink in hand, the other wrapped around the man's nape.

 

He throws the drink back, wasting a little, but he doesn't care, ryes slipping shut to continue to sway to the beat.

 

When the song ends, he hops down from the surface and grabs another sweet drink from earlier at the bar. He cools down as he sips it, looking around for Seungkwan.

 

A familiar face walks up beside him, ordering a drink.

 

"You look amazing." The man says, turning to speak to Minghao.

 

"Thanks," Minghao says, before pausing to sip on his drink, "What's  your name?" He asks.

 

"I'm Mingyu," He hesitates, "I know we just met, but do you maybe wanna get out of here?"

 

A look crosses Minghao's face.

 

"Sorry but I have a boyfriend.. It was really nice to meet you though!" He tries to sound sympathetic.

 

"Oh I see, guess he got to you before me huh?" Mingyu mutters. 

 

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you." He slightly screams as the music seems to get louder. He leans his head over to Mingyu so he can hear better.

 

As Mingyu scoots over and moves his mouth closer, Seungkwan walks over to the two, recording himself.

 

"Minghao say hi!"

 

Minghao's neck snaps around in shock, Seungkwan had startled him. He quickly holds up a peace sign and smiles, waving his other hand.

 

"Hello!" He screams over the music. When the video stops Seugnkwan is whisked away again as if he was never there.

 

Mingao and Mingyu talk for a few minutes longer, sharing interest, and Mingyu sharing his club stories.

 

"So you said you had a boyfriend huh?" Mingyu reiterates.

 

Minghao nods his head yes, when suddenly he freezes.

 

He pulls his phone out of his pocket, glancing at the one notification.

 

Jun: 'Home, Now.'  _25 minutes ago._

 

 

Minghao shudders and leaves the bar and Mingyu, going to search for Seungkwan.

 

Minghao knew he fucked up. Junhui never used punctuation in his texts, and they always had some cute emojis with them. It was like Jun's text immediately somewhat sobered him.

 

As he sat in front if his house with Seungkwan, he knew he was in trouble.

 

"Hey, good luck bud." He'd said before pulling off.

 

When Minghao enters the house, the lights were off everywhere. There were no sounds coming from anywhere. He feels his heart thump a little too hard as he walks up the stairs to their shared bedroom. The light seeping from the crack underneath made his heart beat impossibly faster.

 

When he pushes it open, he spots Jun laying in the bed, scrolling through his phone nonchalantly. 

 

Minghao let's out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. So maybe he wasn't in trouble. Maybe Jun just missed him.

 

"Hey." He says after clicking the door shut. 

 

Jun lays like a statue on the bed dressed in joggers and a black tee. He looked kind of scary if you asked Minghao, arm tossed over his forehead as he flicks his thumb across the screen.

 

When Jun finally moves his eyes to look at Minghao, the latter knows for sure that he's in trouble. The words that leave Jun's lips assure this.

 

"Strip."


	2. Chapter 2

" _Strip."_

Minghao blinks slowly in confusion, setting his phone and house keys on the nearest dresser. He turns back to look at Jun.

 

"Jun I.."

 

"Strip. If I have to repeat it, you won't like what happens." Minghao feels a tingle in his tummy as he can literally see Junhui's expression harden. His eyes stare cold, but Minghao could see the fire burning behind them. He fiddles with the bottom of his shirt before pulling it over his head, careful not to snag one of his earrings and pull them. He puts the shirt on the floor after folding it, just like Jun had taught him.

 

When Minghao looks back at Jun, he's sitting up, legs thrown over the side of the bed, eyes scanning over Minghao's body.

 

"Come here." He commands, voice icy. So Minghao does, hands ghosting over the button of his tight white jeans. Once in front of Junhui, the older man points a finger towards the floor, which Minghao automatically knows that he wants him to kneel. The younger man swallows roughly, squating to his knees, then plopping his butt down on his feet.

 

Junhui runs a rand through his own rust colored hair, letting out a deep sigh.

 

"Did you have fun tonight?" He asks, a certain danger behind his voice.

 

"Um...yes." Minghao answers, remaining eye contact with his boyfriend.

 

"Yes what?"

 

"Yes sir!" He quickly corrects himself. Minghao tries to think what he could have possible done wrong from the past few hours, but his mind was drawing a complete blank.

 

"Good boy." Jun praises, softly caressing the side of Minghao's face. Minghao tries to lean into his touch, but before he can, it's gone. He gets up and circles around Minghao, grabbing his phone off of the end table. The device appears in front of the seated man's face, a little too close at first until he backs up a little. He's met with Jun's chest, hard and warm, pressed against the back of his head. The taller man kneels behind Minghao, arms encircling his figure to show the phone screen to the both of them.

 

Jun taps through a few screens and then Seungkwans face pops up. A look of confusion crosses Minghao's face. He turns around to look at Jun, but the man grabs his chin and turns him forwards, making him watch the video. 

 

As he watches, he gets even more confused; it's just Seungkwan lip syncing to club music. That is until he makes out a definite white blotch which was none other than himself, grinding on a random stranger in the back ground.

 

Minghao feels his heart rate quicken.  _So that's what I did._

 

He tries to turn around to Junhui, to apologize, to make this right _immediately_ but the man keeps his face locked towards the screen. He taps through again, and this time the video is unmistakably Minghao dancing on a table with the same man, hand wrapped around his nape, the other throwing a shot back in one go.

 

The temperature in the room suddenly increases. Or at least that's what Minghao thinks. Jun's chest emits heat with each steady breath he takes, the sensation tickling Minghao's ear.

 

"Jun I-" 

 

"Be quiet." He says, cutting off Minghao. He uses just his eyes to look at Junhui since he can't move his head. His face carries no expression, but Minghao could tell he was seething mad. 

 

When they had first gotten together, Jun made it clear that he liked things a certain way. He was a dominant force in his relationships, and Minghao was completely ready to submit to him. He remembered Jun telling him that he could get really possessive at times, especially with someone as beautiful and tempting as Minghao(He blushed), but Minghao had wholeheartedly agreed, nodding his head and saying that he would get mad if someone else flirted with or touched Jun.

 

But this was worse. So much worse.

 

Minghao dreads the next video. He honestly can't remember much after dancing on the table, but the video doesnt lie.

 

It's Seungkwan again, but this time he's walking, and then there is Minghao, back turned towards the camera head leaned towards Mingyu. It looked like they were kissing.  _It looked like the were kissing. **It looked like they were kissing.**_  When Seungkwan calls his name he jumps and it make him look all the more suspicious, when in reality he was just startled.

 

Jun locks the phone, places it back on the side table and stands up. For the first time that night Jun shows a change in expression.

 

"You have 10 seconds."

 

But Minghao draws a blank. There was no explanation for his actions. He'd danced with Mingyu (grinded, to make matters worse), drunk too much, and hadn't heeded any of Jun's warnings the whole time.

 

By now, 4 seconds had passed, and he was quickly running out of time.

 

"Th-that last one," he takes a breath to calm down, "it wasn't what it looked like, he was just telling me something... I would never do  _that_ to you. I was out of my mind and there's honestly no excuse fo-"

 

"Times up." Jun interrupts, crouching down in front of Minghao's kneeling figure.

 

"I was going to spank you," he looks up to see Minghao's reaction, knowing how much the boy hates being spanked. His eyes widen at the statement.

 

 For some, spanking was a huge turn on, but for Minghao, it was an actual punishment for when he'd done something wrong; he hated it, but he felt like he deserved it. 

 

"But since you didn't kiss him I guess I won't. I guess I'll just have to think of something else huh?" He's got a sinister edge to his voice that Minghao can hear, and he's not sure if it turns him on or makes him scared.

 

"Take off your pants."

 

Jun's command catches Minghao by surprise, but he quickly recovers, standing up on two numb legs to shimmy out of the tight white jeans. He stands bare in front of Jun, eyes pointed toward the ground.

 

Jun walks up to him and grabs Minghao's face, making them connect eyes.

 

"What am I going to do with you?" He says softly, touching their foreheads together. He then connects their lips, and it's so soft and sweet Minghao could almost forget that Jun was angry with him. He opens his mouth and it quickly becomes sloppy, their tongues dancing around each other in the wet heat of their mouths. Minghao traps Jun's tongue with his lips, softly sucking on it. He knew what it did to Jun. He hears the soft grunt come from the older man and  he can't help the small smile that stretches his lips. Junhui pulls aways and grabs a handful of Minghao's hairs, pulling his head back to expose the length of his neck.

 

He dips down to kiss the soft flesh, running his tongue along the structured lines of Minghao's throat. He moans, grabbing on to the front of Jun's shirt to stable himself. 

 

"What am I going to do with you?" Jun repeats, pulling away from his throat. Minghao sighs and looks at him through hooded eyes, missing the feel of his warm lips.

 

Jun pushes the man into the bed, causing him to let out a small 'oof'. He then follows, moving Minghao's legs so that they rested on his thighs. And he was there, exposed in all of his glory at the mercy of Jun. He bends down and connect their lips, but immediately moves to the expanse of Minghao's chest, playing with the dusty pink nipples, rolling one with his hand and the other with his tongue. He sucks on them until they're an angry red, standing out from Minghao's skin.

 

Minghao whimpers when Jun pulls away, grabbing at his hair to bring his head back to the sensitive buds.

 

"Ah ah ahh," Jun reprimands, using his hands to plant Minghao's above his head, "you keep those right there." 

 

Minghao can't do anything else but nod, squeezing his eyes shut. He wasn't in exactly the best position to be disobidient, not today. He finds it extremely hard to mind his own rule when Jun licks a long strip from his chest to his pelvic, stopping there to nibble and suck on the soft skin. He breaks when he feels a lick on his cock, hands flying down to grab at Jun's hair.

 

The man stops his motions, moving up to hover over Minghao. He uses one hand to grasp his wrists and the other to rest on his throat.

 

"Strike two," He squeezes his hand a little around Minghao's throat, "Last chance." He places a kiss on his parted lips and then he's gone, back to placing kisses on Minghao's hips.

 

Minghao moans when he places another long lick on his cock, massaging it with his left and using the right to play with his balls. Minghao tries not to move his arms, balling his hands into tight fists to try and ignore the sensation.

 

All of his control is lost though when Jun hikes Minghao's knees to his chest and proceeds to place a wet kiss on Minghao's asshole, causing him to twitch. He grips the sheets with all of his strength when the man's swipes and dips his tongue into the hole, moving it in and out slowly. Minghao grunts when he sucks on the puckered hole, pressing his tongue deeper into the silky warmth.

 

Minghao felt so dirty but so  _good._ Jun's tongue was working wonders for him. His dick remains untouched as it usually did with Jun, but that was his favorite part. Jun always knew a way to make Minghao come untouched, and he honestly thought that at this point, if Jun touched his dick while they were fucking he would come way earlier than he would like.

 

He's pulled out of his thoughts when Jun is back in front of him, two fingers poised against Minhaos pink lips.

 

"Suck."

 

"O-ok." Minghao takes the two fingers in his mouth, running his tongue between them making sure to coat them well with saliva. Jun's eyes seem to become even darker when they make eye contact. Minghao does this on purpose, letting out a whine as he lets go of the fingers, even going as far at catching one of them with his teeth.

 

Jun let's out a dark chuckle as he moves back down Minghao's body.

 

"So fucking sexy."

 

He uses the slippery fingers to tease at Minghao's little hole, circling around the rim and then pushing in, causing him to let out a moan. He scissors the two fingers, twisting them and stretching the tight muscle open. He then dips his head down, plugging his tongue into the small opening. Minghao gasps when he feels his hot tongue massage his insides, fingers creating an amazing stretch.

 

Jun's pulls his head away to glance at Minghao.

 

"You take my fingers so well, you know that baby?" 

 

Minghao nods his head, legs shaking with pleasure when he adds another finger. It burns a little with the lack of lubrication, but Jun quickly fixes that by placing his mouth back around the stretched rim. He feels a drip of precum slide off of his dick onto his lower stomach. 

 

It's like Jun read his mind, because he uses his right hand to wrap around the leaking member, giving it a few tugs. He doesn't stop his other fingers, stretching and pulling and pushing into Minghao's tight heat. 

 

He almost comes when Jun's finally rubs his middle finger over his prostate, the thought from earlier coming true. He couldn't handle Jun pumping his dick and his fingers at once. Minghao was sensitve: Jun knew this.

 

"Jun st-stop I'm gonna cum." He whines, looking at the man. This was a mistake, because the sight of Jun eating and fingering his ass while jacking him off was so  _hot_ that he almost comes. He feels his lower stomach tighten with an orgasm. "Jun please!"

 

And right when he shuts his eyes out of pure pleasure, Jun is gone, hovering over Minghao's heaving chest.

 

Minghao cries out in frustration. His dick leaks madly, left on the peak of orgasm. He tries to control his breathing, gripping the soft covers. He can see the smirk on Jun's face without even having to open his eyes. But he does, and finds out he was right. He's got his hand clamped tight around the base of Minghao's member, preventing him from orgasm.

 

"How bad do you wanna cum Hao? Hmm? Should I even let you cum tonight?"

 

Minghao let's out another frustrated sigh. He knew he didn't quite  _deserve_ one but he'd be damned if he said that. So he takes a chance and nods his head yes. The smile that crosses Jun's face tells him that that might've been the wrong answer.

 

"Whatever you say." As he says this he rolls Minghao onto his stomach and then his weight is gone from the bed. Minghao hears the rustling of clothes and he knows that Jun is bare, and it makes him impossibly harder. Everything about Jun was beautiful: his face, neck, chest, thighs,  _ **everything.**_

__

He feels the bed dip again and then the warm skin of Jun's chest pressed against his back.

 

"You good?" He asks, pressing a kiss on the base of his nape.

 

"Yes..yes, please just.."

 

"Please what?" He teases, running a hand across Minghao's statue-like back.

 

"Please just fuck me! Damnit I need your cock, something..just please."

 

"Oh you're feisty today,  but I guess since you asked so nicely..."

 

Minghao feels cold drips of lube on his entrance and then Jun's fingers prodding at the slippery rim. The three fingers meet little resistance as they slide back in. Minghao pushes back against the digits, looking for any form of filling.

 

"My baby's so desperate, I can't wait to fuck your tight little ass, I'll show you whose you really are." And then Minghao let's out another embarrassing sound. Jun knew the effect that his words had on Minghao.

 

He perks his ass up and holds his breath when he feels the tip of Jun's cock press against his hole. When he thrusts in, they both let out a deep moan, finally connected in the most pleasurable way possible. 

 

Jun fills Minghao up completely, the only dick that has been and will ever be inside of him. Minghao yelps when he pulls out and the slams back in, shaking both of their bodies with the sheer force of the thrust. He grips the sheets tighter now because he knows Jun is about to utterly wreck him, and he  _can't wait._

 

On the next thrust Jun pushes in deep, causing Minghaos toes tocurl. He lets out a long whine when he feels a hand wrap around his neck. He know whats next. The moments that pass by are an absolute blur. All Minghao can register is the sound of Jun's hips slapping his ass, the deep moans slipping from between Jun's red lips, the push and pull of Jun's thrust, and the small breaths that he's being allowed. He was at the complete mercy of Jun.

 

He grabs onto the mans wrist and holds on for dear life. He's moaning uncontrollably  now, the drag of Jun's cock against his slippery insides pushes him closer and closer to orgasm. His thrust are spot on, abusing the subs prostate to the point where he can't even make a coherrent sound. He feels Jun tighten his grip around his throat and he almost comes; each little breath he is allowed makes everything so much more intense.

 

He feels the familiar heat when Jun bites his ear and groans.

 

"You feel so good around me baby," he places a kiss behind his ear, "you gonna cum? Hmm?"

 

Minghao can barely nod his head. He feels tears prick in the corner of his eyes when Jun finally lets his throat go and he gulps up as much air as he can. But then Jun flips him over and chokes him again, this time staring straight into his eyes as he slowly pumps into Minghao. He grips Minghao's forgotten member and rubs a thumb over the head, and that's when Minghao feels it.

 

"J-Jun oh god im about to cum."

 

This only makes Jun speed up, he clamps down and jacks Minghao off impossibly fast, thrusts as hard as he can, and it's all too much and suddenly Minghao shoots the first spurt of his cum onto his own chest. And while his eyes are shut and he's riding out his orgasm Jun is gone. He hand releases his neck and he pulls out of Minghao quickly. When he shoots again absolutely no pleasure comes from it and he realizes what has just happened. He can't stop himself from finishing his orgasm with no help from Jun what so ever. He lets out a sob as Jun hovers over him, pressing kisses to his face as he finishes cumming across his chest.

 

He sniffles and wraps his arms around Juns neck, burrying his face into the base of his neck.

 

"Shh I got you baby I'm right here." And Minghao nods his head but he can't stop the sob that comes out of his mouth. He wasn't crying becayse his orgasm was ruined, but more because of what he did to Jun. He deserved it.

 

 Jun carries him on his back into the shower and they wash up, Minghao still painfully hard. He insists on sucking Jun off even after Jun says he doesn't have to, dropping to his knees and then swallowing Jun's thick cock. 

 

After they shower and lay down under the covers, Minghao speaks.

 

"I'm sorry..." he says quietly, gripping onto Jun's thin tank top. "I shouldn't have done what I did and I don't know how I can make it up to you."

 

Jun brushes Minghao's damp hair back from his forehead.

 

"You already made it up to me."

 

"How?" Minghao says, confusion laced through his voice.

 

"By being so good tonight." He kisses Minghao's forehead, "you took your punishment well."

 

After another few moments of silence Minghao speaks again.

 

"Do you still trust me?"

 

"100 percent."

 

 

 

++++++

+++++++

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is trash. Sorry


	3. A/n

Umm thank you guys so much??? I honestly thought this was trash but a lot of you liked it and phEW. ALL THESE KUDOS!! ALMOST 200.

when i finished ch. 1 i was debating not finishing it but then i saw all the positve feed back in the comments and i just AHHH!!

I'd love to make another junhao story but i need ideas ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I never see enough junhao fics so I decided to write what I wanna read :) please leave a comment and a kudos because that would make my day !!


End file.
